A Very Merry X-Mas
by Cyn
Summary: The X-Men prepare to celebrate Christmas- if they wake up in time... Implied K/K and S/R romance. A few naughty words sprinkled throughout. The is a completed story.
1. A Bad Beginning

1 A Very Merry X-Mas  
  
  
  
1.1 Author's note-  
  
The X-Men are the property of Fox and Marvel Comics. If they were mine, I'd be very rich and making this into a movie or a comic. ;)  
  
This story takes place after the Season Two episode "Joyride". There is some implied romance, but nothing too sappy. There are also a few bad words sprinkled throughout, so turn back if that offends you.  
  
  
  
It was nearly 7:00 p.m. Most people would be settling down in front of the TV, or starting the next chapter in their book. But for Ryan Wharton, it was time for bed. As he slid under his covers, he prepared himself for what he considered to be more important than going to work, than living what the awake called "life". His life was to begin now, once his eyes closed and he entered the blissful process of REM sleep.  
  
As he drifted away, he considered who he would visit this time. The girl at the coffee shop? Yes, she was pretty and he enjoyed their morning banter. Yes, tonight she would be his.  
  
  
  
The alarm clock had been going off for a good 15 minutes before a blue forked tail slithered out from beneath the covers and hit the snooze button. A three-fingered hand reached up and pulled down the covers, while the other rubbed the sleep out of Kurt Wagner's eyes. He peered at the clock, and realized that he was late.again.  
  
"Oh, geez.I don't vant to get up." He felt as though he had just gone through a three-hour session in the Danger Room, not like he had slept through the night soundly.  
  
He sighed as he grabbed his towels and a change of clothes before he BAMFed out of his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Most of the X-men sat around the table eating breakfast. Jean was skimming over her history book, her half-eaten piece of toast levitating next to her. Scott and Evan were talking about Christmas break as Kitty walked in and began to spread cream cheese on her bagel.  
  
"Where's Kurt?" She asked before her first bite.  
  
"I dunno. I knocked on his door before I came down. Probably still sleeping." Evan answered. He began to blow bubbles in his milk with his straw, much to Scott's annoyance.  
  
"You'd think he'd be up on time for once. Like, it's the last day of school before break. That'd get me out of bed." Kitty said. She turned to Logan. "Mr. Logan, have you started your Christmas shopping yet?"  
  
He grunted from behind his newspaper. Kitty shrugged. She figured that Kurt wasn't the only person around here who wasn't a morning person.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to have to leave. We're already 5 minutes behind schedule."  
  
"Scott, we wait for him. He's probably on his way now." Rogue said from the passenger seat. "Anyway, one tardy isn't goin' to mar you sterling record that much."  
  
Kurt finally teleported into the car next to Kitty, just before Scott pulled away.  
  
"Glad you decided to make it." Kitty said.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up". Scott said as they drove off.  
  
"Ja, Sorry. I had a hard time getting up. I feel like I haven't slept all at." Kurt yawned. "Thanks for vaiting up."  
  
Rogue was shifted in her seat to talk to them. "Mmmm, ah know what you mean. Maybe it's because we're excited about the holidays."  
  
"Yeah, Kurt'll use any excuse he can get." Kitty smiled at Kurt, who yawned again. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right next to her.  
  
Scott drove on, and Kitty noticed Rogue sneaking looks at him throughout the whole ride. She smiled to herself, and then poked Kurt in the side.  
  
"Kurt. Kurt, wake up!"  
  
His eyes popped open, and he looked surprised. "Oh, sorry Kitty."  
  
  
  
Kurt could hardly stay awake during his classes. Every minute seemed longer than the last, and all he could think about was going back to sleep. Mein Gott, I must have slept for 9 hours last night. Why am I so tired?  
  
He looked at the clock again, and then dug around in his pocket for a piece of gum. He shifted to a more upright position, and then tried to concentrate on chewing his gum. Anything to stay awake.  
  
  
  
Rogue was having the same problem as Kurt. It was bad enough to have sit through algebra fully rested, but now? She really wanted to skip out, but with her luck Principal Kelly would be making his rounds and she'd get another detention. Professor Xavier had already had her in his office last week over detention, and she didn't want to risk his ire again. She doubted if the Christmas spirit would keep her off of probation, and the last thing she wanted to do was have to clean out the Danger Room.  
  
So she opened her notebook to a blank page and began doodling. Her thoughts drifted to Scott, and she couldn't help but to smile. But then she thought of Jean, and her face returned to its usual dour expression. Everyone loves Jean.especially Scott.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Kitty."  
  
Kitty looked up from her locker.  
  
"Oh, hi Lance. What's up?"  
  
He shifted nervously. "So, what're you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Oh, well, my parents have to go to Indiana to see my grandparents, so they're going to stop by on the way on the 23rd probably. Then, like, all of us at the Institute are going to have our own Christmas. Beast.uh, Dr. McCoy wants us to have this formal dinner, so I gotta go to that too." She flipped her ponytail. "So what're you doing?"  
  
"Oh, well, most of us are sticking around the house. Mystique comes and goes, so Fred and I are going to try to make Christmas dinner ourselves."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow at this. "You guys can cook?"  
  
Lance smiled, putting on his best "I'm lying to you, but I'll be damned if you know it" smile. "Sure! We're going all out for Christmas."  
  
He paused for a minute. "You ought to stop by, you know, if you want to."  
  
Kitty thought about it for a moment. "Are you having mashed potatoes?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess."  
  
"Great- I don't believe in eating ham. It's bad for you and even worse for the pig. I'll stop by for a bite, okay? But I have to save some room for our dinner at the Institute."  
  
Lance smiled, genuinely this time. "Well great. I'll see you then."  
  
  
  
  
  
After school, while the others went to the kitchen to celebrate their freedom, both Kurt and Rogue made a beeline for their rooms. Rogue went straight to bed, while Kurt futilely tried to clean his room. His laundry was half sorted when he had to go to bed. Just a little nap before dinner.  
  
  
  
Rogue was almost asleep when she heard a soft knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in." She mumbled. Kitty phased through the door, not bothering to open it.  
  
"Hi Rogue. What's up?"  
  
Rogue sat up and ran her hands through her hair. "I was just goin' to take a nap before dinner. Why?"  
  
Kitty pulled the chair out from Rogue's desk and settled into it. "Oh, I don't know. It's just."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Well, Lance asked me to stop by on Christmas. That's okay, isn't it? I mean, he was going to be an X-Man." She flipped her ponytail as she looked at the floor.  
  
Rogue sighed. Men. "Well, I guess so. As long as you're back for dinner- Mr. McCoy is plannin' on some kinda formal do'. He even wants us to dress up an' stuff."  
  
"Oh, I will be." Kitty sat there, deep in thought.  
  
Rogue knew what she was here to talk about. "You know Lance likes you, don't ya?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah, I know. I mean, it was like so cool how he stopped the new guys from taking the Blackbird out and all, and he did mean well when he joined up with us."  
  
Rouge smirked. "He joined us to be close to you. Don't be goin' over there for Christmas and givin' him the wrong idea. He needs to know how you feel."  
  
"Well that's just it. I don't know how I feel about him. Just like with Kurt." Kitty knew that Kurt was crazy about her. And even though she had gotten over his demon-like appearance, she wasn't sure if she could return his feelings. But that was what was so great about Kurt- he had never been pushy about things; he was always there for her, and had become one of her closest friends.  
  
"Well we all know how Kurt feels for ya. And if you're holdin' back for him, then don't. It'll be hard for him, but we.adjust." Her thoughts drifted back to Scott again, and his obvious feelings for the oh-so-perfect Jean Grey.  
  
"We?" Kitty had picked up on Rogue's slip. "You know, Scott may feel something for you too. You never know- I could ask if you want?"  
  
Rogue yawned. "Oh Kitty, that's so junior high." She yawned again. "Anyway, no need to find out what I already know."  
  
"Well, okay. You uh, get some rest." Kitty got up to leave as Rogue slipped back under the covers.  
  
"I'll tell you what- we'll talk more about it after dinner, okay?" Rogue asked. Kitty nodded, and then left, turning out the lights before she phased back through the door.  
  
Rogue quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
They were running through the forest together, many yards ahead of the cursing crowd behind them.  
  
"Come on, ve have to go faster!"  
  
"I'm runnin' as fast as I can! We been goin' on for ages!"  
  
"Ve have to keep going. If they catch us, they'll kill us!"  
  
The temperature increased quickly as they stepped into the clearing, the night becoming day. The earth was red beneath them, and the shouting had stopped.  
  
"Vere are ve?"  
  
"Ah don't know Kurt- I just don't know."  
  
  
  
There were two empty seats at the table at the meal.  
  
"Where's Rogue and the elf?" Logan asked between bites of lasagna.  
  
Evan took a long drink of milk, and then replied, "I don't know. Should we check on them?"  
  
"I'll go and look." Kitty excused herself from the table and went upstairs. She had announced her Christmas plans at the table, and got mixed reactions. The Professor, trusting as he was, thought it was a wonderful idea. Scott and Logan both wondered if it could be some sort of trap. But Storm, always the voice of reason, noted that Kitty was quite able to defend herself, and that the Professor could always use Cerebro to monitor her if he needed to. Still, Rogue's advice rang through her mind- Don't be goin' over there for Christmas and givin' him the wrong idea. Damn it, she just didn't know!  
  
Kitty rounded the corner of the hall and tapped on Rogue's door. When there was no reply, she knocked harder. "Rogue? Are you okay?"  
  
When there was no reply, she finally decided to phase through her door. The lights were still off, and since night had fallen the room was almost completely dark. She leaned over the form in the bed, and lightly tapped Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Rogue, wake up. Rogue, wake up!" There was no response, so she ran down the hall to Kurt's room, and walked in without knocking. Kurt was curled up in fetal position, his tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Kurt? Like Kurt, you need to wake up!" She shook him, and then grabbed his wrist to take his pulse. She finally found one under his velvety fur, and it seemed normal enough to her. She reached for the cup on his nightstand tried one last time.  
  
"Kurt!" She yelled, throwing the contents of the cup on his face. There was no response.  
  
"Professor! Mr. Logan!" She shouted. "I can't wake them up!" 


	2. Dreamland

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with them Professor?" Scott asked. The remaining X- Men were in the infirmary, looking at the teammate's prone figures. He studied Rogue's face- she hadn't even stirred when he had lifted her from her bed. She looked peaceful enough, but the wires that hooked her to the machines marred the image of her taking a simple catnap. Come on Scott, you're the leader. You can be worried about them, but you have to be strong for the others.  
  
"It's quite simple. They are asleep." He replied.  
  
"But it must be more than that!" Jean said.  
  
Dr. Hank McCoy scratched his furry blue head. "At first glance, they are simply sleeping normally. It's a very deep sleep, but sleep nonetheless." He glanced at the monitors again, and then continued.  
  
"However, I've postulated that it isn't a normal sleep- it's somehow being induced by an outside source. It could be a machine, but it would have to be highly advanced to do it from a distance, as we've ruled out any sort of planted device from within the Institute. Yes, I think that it could be a mutant of some sort- a mutant who can effect the sleep habits of others."  
  
"I agree Hank. The task now is to use Cerebro to find out who and where this person is." The Professor looked at the worried faces of his students. Some were hiding it better than others, but he could sense their concern.  
  
"Will we be safe?" Logan asked.  
  
"We should all try to stay awake, just in case. Two of us have already succumbed- chances are they are targeting us all." Xavier wheeled off to use Cerebro. "I'll contact you as soon as I know more." He said over his shoulder as he exited the infirmary.  
  
The rest of the X-Men stood there, thinking about the task at hand. Scott and Jean both doubted their ability to stay awake, mostly because they had stayed up late the night before studying for a test.  
  
"I'll stay and keep an eye on them, though I highly doubt that their condition will change." McCoy said as he adjusted his white lab coat.  
  
"Well, let's try to stay awake." Scott said as they turned to go upstairs.  
  
  
  
The group were working on dividing the soda when Logan returned with two bags of groceries.  
  
"Okay, I got more soda, some No-Doz, and these Powerbar things that taste like rubber. Your pick." He said as he dumped the stuff on the table.  
  
Scott gathered up the boxes of No-Doz. "Let's save this until we absolutely need it. We'll use caffeine to keep us awake first." He poured himself another cup of coffee. "So, anyone up for a session in the Danger Room? We ought to make use of the time."  
  
He was met by glares all around the table. "Or, uh, we could play a game or something?"  
  
Logan sniffed. "I'm not playin' no board game. If we're playin' a game, it's gonna be cards."  
  
Three hours later, most of the pocket change of the X-Men was divided neatly between Logan, and Evan who proved to be surprisingly good at penny- enny poker.  
  
Jean yawned. "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's not even midnight Jeannie. You're not goin' to sleep on us, are you?" Logan asked as the phone began to ring.  
  
"I'll get it." She mumbled. "Hello? Oh, Duncan!" Her demeanor had changed suddenly at the voice of her boyfriend. Scott grimaced.  
  
"I'll be back!" She said, using her telekinesis to gather her change. It floated out after her, a ghostly trail of quarters and nickels.  
  
"Man, the new recruits sure are lucky to have gone home for the holidays. This sucks." Evan said. "Except for the money of course. More to buy presents with!" He busied himself with counting his earnings.  
  
Kitty sighed, wishing she could find an excuse to go back to the infirmary. She had just been there 15 minutes ago though.  
  
"Scott, maybe one of us should stay with Hank, just to make sure he doesn't fall asleep." Evan said, still counting.  
  
"I'll go!" Kitty volunteered quickly.  
  
"We'll take it in shifts." Logan said. "You can go first."  
  
Kitty darted down to the infirmary.  
  
"Well, what now?" Scott asked the three remaining people at the table.  
  
"Well, we must find something to keep us occupied, to keep our minds alert." Storm looked around the room futilely.  
  
  
  
Logan and Storm went off to the kitchen to get some food and yet another pot of coffee, leaving Scott and Evan in the living room. Evan was on a sugar high, but Scott could already feel fatigue setting in.  
  
"Hey, catch!" He heard, and as he turned, a football connected with the side of his head.  
  
  
  
He was alone, the bright, cold sunlight shining down on him. He tried to get his bearings, but could find nothing familiar to him. He sighed, and the cold air made his breath visible. He seemed to be on a deserted beach, judging from the briny smell on the air. He could hear voices behind him.  
  
"Where are we now?" A familiar voice asked breathlessly.  
  
"I don't know. Mein Gott, this is all so confusing! First ve vere home, my home, then ve vere in Mississippi, and now.here?"  
  
"We're in Alaska. I was here.once." A voice said. Rogue and Kurt looked up, and saw Scott standing on the beach not far from them.  
  
"Scott!" Rogue shouted as they closed the distance between.  
  
"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know- I must have lost consciousness. Damn, I tried so hard." Scott was so angry, and had to mentally check himself. How could he have fallen asleep? What kind of leader could just doze off, leaving the others behind?  
  
"Vhat do you mean, lose consciousness?"  
  
"The Professor seems to think that someone is influencing our dreams, a mutant picking us off one by one." Scott explained what had happened. Then he turned, seeing something in his peripheral vision.  
  
"You mean we're just layin' there, sleepin'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes, but now we should be running." 


	3. Sleep To Dream

1.1 Chapter 3  
  
".And he just fell over, passed out. How did I know I'd knock him out?"  
  
Evan, Logan, Storm and Jean stood over Scott's prostrate form on the floor. A large welt was forming on his temple, where the ball had hit.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Evan finished.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'd better get him downstairs with the others. And put that damned ball away before ya knock anyone else out!" Logan snapped as he hefted Scott up. Jean stood next to him, and they both helped to drag him to the Infirmary.  
  
"Honestly Auntie O, I didn't."  
  
Storm sighed. "I know Evan. But we have to be careful. Let's go an check on the Professor while Logan cools off."  
  
  
  
The wolves were monstrous, twice as big as they normally would be, with thick, matted hair and wild eyes. There were four of them, all bearing down on the three highschoolers with surprising speed.  
  
Scott grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and began to run, and Kurt followed close behind. He could feel their breath on his lightly furred skin when everything changed.  
  
It was suddenly dark again, the air chilled but not as cold as it had been in "Alaska". Kurt still couldn't wrap his mind around it- how could they be in one place, and then in another?  
  
The graveyard was lit by the moon, the air still. Scott fell to his knees.  
  
"Scott? Are you o." Rogue was cut off by his scream  
  
.  
  
"Oh God, oh God nooo."  
  
In front of them were four gravestones.two for his parents, and one that had been freshly filled in. One that bore the name "Alex Summers".  
  
Rogue dropped down beside him. "Scott! Scott, I don't know what this is, but it's not real. Alex is alive- you just talked to him a few days ago!"  
  
Scott was slumped over know, his face in his hands. Rogue knew by the soft shaking in his shoulders that he was crying. She put her arm around him.  
  
"Scott.Scott, it's not real. We're asleep, remember?"  
  
The pieces finally fell in place for Kurt. "All of this, it's all our dreams. Somehow ve're together, and experiencing each other's dreams. Scott, do you dream about this? About being alone, even after you've found your brother?"  
  
Scott nodded. "Yeah." He gasped, trying to compose himself. "I just wish he'd come to the Institute. That way, we'd be together, that way he can't die by some kind of, I don't know, freak accident like Mom and Dad did."  
  
He took off his ruby quartz glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "You're right Kurt. I dream about this a lot."  
  
"Well, we need to find someplace where we can just sit an' think." Rogue removed her arm from Scott and stood. "Over here. No one's gonna bother us in there."  
  
They made their way to a crypt in the middle of the graveyard. "You have impeccable taste Rogue." Kurt said as they forced the door.  
  
"Well, at least our powers work here." Scott said as he disintegrated the lock on the door with an optic blast.  
  
"Ja, but vhat about the dreams ve have vhen we don't have powers?" Kurt asked as the walked down the steps.  
  
The crypt was crammed full of stuff. An old TV sat in the corner, and a recliner stood next to it. Rogue plopped down into the chair, stirring the dust.  
  
"Ew. This is weird." She said.  
  
"Okay, so this is a kind of "shared dream" between the three of us. So it's safe to assume that whatever happens to us won't kill us, right?" Scott was feeling better now, and though shaken, he was back to himself.  
  
"No, I don't know about that. The mind is a peculiar place- our bodies may still be fine, but who knows vhat may happen to us if something happens to our minds."  
  
"I agree with Kurt." Rogue said. "Ah think we should find a safe place an' stay there until the others find a way to get us out."  
  
A strange grating sound caught Kurt's attention, and he turned to the stone coffin in the middle of the crypt. It was moving. A pale hand pushed the top aside, and a head popped out.  
  
"Oy! What're you bloody kids doin' in my crypt?" A voice shouted.  
  
Rogue and Scott glared at Kurt as they shot up the stairs.  
  
"Vhat? I like Buffy the Vampire Slayer- too bad she's not here instead." He gasped for air as he tried to keep up with the others. "She's hot!"  
  
  
  
The scenery changed again, and the three found themselves in a grassy plain. The grass was greener than usual, populated by cartoonish daisies and trees.  
  
"Well, we'll be safer here that anywhere else." Rouge commented.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Scott questioned.  
  
Rogue blushed. "Well, it's this dream I have." She said sheepishly. The two stood there, waiting for her explanation. "You see, I really liked these toys when I was a kid."  
  
"Vhat toys are these?" Kurt asked. He jumped as a large, pastel pink horse nudged his head. "Mein Gott, get it avay from me!" He yelled.  
  
The horse's violet eyes saddened, and her massive shoulders slumped. Rogue stepped towards it and stroked it's mane. "It's a My Little Pony, Kurt. This is Cotton Candy- she was my favorite."  
  
Scott's jaw dropped.  
  
"What? They make me happy. Anyway, these things are probably the least violent things you'll evah come across."  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men, report to the living room immediately! Jean, Logan, Storm, Hank, Kitty, and Evan all looked up as the voice echoes through their minds.  
  
Kitty put down the test-tube she was drying gratefully. She and Dr. McCoy had been cleaning the lab for ages, and she was dying for an excuse to do something else.  
  
She joined the others in the living room, where Professor Xavier waited.  
  
"Like, what did you find out?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I believe I have located the source of the disturbance. You must go there immediately. Hank and I will stay here with the others. And be careful- you must not fall asleep." The Professor explained. He watched as the remaining 5 X-Men hurried off to change into their uniforms, and hoped that they would make it back safely. 


	4. The Nightmare Ends

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"I like, hate taking stuff like this. It makes me all jittery, and it's just not natural!" Kitty complained as the others swallowed their doses of No-Doz.  
  
"I agree Kitty, but it is a necessity." Storm said as she sipped the rest of her water. "It's late, and we can't risk being off, not even by a second."  
  
"Just take em' Half-Pint. A few of these aren't gonna hurt you that bad." Wolverine said as he fired up the X-Jet. Jean set the coordinates as Storm took her place next to Wolverine.  
  
Kitty settled into her seat, and fastened the restraints. Even tried to crack a joke, but it wasn't the same. Kurt was gone, as well as Scott and Rogue, and the team were suffering for it. I hope they're okay. She thought to herself as they took off. We need them. I need them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what did you do with these horses?"  
  
"Oh, Ah don't know Scott. You just kinda.played with em." The three of them had decided to camp out in an empty stall of the Ponyland Stables. It seemd safe enough- the ponies were very attentive, and even tried to share their oats and carrots with them.  
  
"You know, ve never had things like that vere I came from." Kurt said between bites of carrot.  
  
Scott was intrigued. "What did you play with then?"  
  
Kurt continued to chew. "Vell, ve had to make do vith vhat ve had. The same way with clothes, really."  
  
"Oh, you hand hand-me downs and stuff?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Ja. And I had two sticks- my favorite one vas named Betty." Kurt grinned, and then dodged the handfulls of hay.  
  
"Vhat? It's true!"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, how cliched is this?" Evan asked as he followed the others into the warehouse. "Can't they ever get creative with where they hide out?"  
  
Jean frowned as she stood next to Wolverine. She worried about Evan and Kitty- they were the youngest X-Men, and though they tried to act otherwise, they were just as fatigued as the rest of them.  
  
"There's no other way in. All we can do is go in through the front." Logan announced as he warily sniffed the air. "Mystique's been here. And so has." He trailed off.  
  
"Magneto." Jean could sense traces of his paranoia, his hate, his teetering sanity.  
  
"He's alive." Storm said simply.  
  
They walked in.  
  
  
  
Wolverine smelled it before anyone else.  
  
"Shit- knockout gas! Get out, get out now!" He shouted.  
  
All five covered their faces as they ran towards the exit. Wolverine was almost to the door when a shattering blow dropped him to the floor. A figure stood over him, removing the mask from his face.  
  
"Good. It is almost done."  
  
The five remaining X-Men lay on the floor of the dark warehouse, lit only by the ghostly green figure, floating behind glass.  
  
  
  
They could hear coughing from outside of the barn the three of them had dubbed "The Horse Headquarters". They had been there for hours, talking, trying to fathom what had happened.  
  
"Should ve go out?" Kurt asked. "Could be a pony in distress."  
  
Scott smirked at this. "It's probably another dream. Maybe it's about those clove cigarettes that you sneak Rogue?"  
  
Rogue glared at him. "You've been spying on me?" She snapped.  
  
"I can smell Rogue. Not much investigative work required, though you can think I watch you if you'd like." His retort had come out harsher than he had intended, and Rogue faced showed it. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."  
  
"Shut up Scott. Why don't ya get off your ass and be the leader and investigate." She made sure he didn't miss her sarcasm. Kurt winced at the exchange, but Scott simply got up and walked out.  
  
  
  
Xavier was in the lab when he grabbed his head, grimacing.  
  
"Professor?" Hank asked, his eyes worried.  
  
"The rest," Xavier gasped, "He has the rest of them."  
  
"Who has them?"  
  
Xavier sighed. "Hank, let me tell you a story. It's a long one, but it'll explain everything."  
  
  
  
"Kitty! Are you okay?"  
  
Kitty Pryde opened her heavy lids. A familiar blue figure stood over her, a weak smile on his face.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Ja, it's me. Vhat happened?"  
  
Logan rolled into a sitting position. "Ambush. I shoulda known better."  
  
"Hey man, we all make mistakes." Evan said he stood.  
  
"Yeah, but some of us have an excuse. I don't." Logan sniffed the air, and then took in their surroundings. "What the hell kinda place is this?"  
  
"A long story." Scott said, winking at Rogue. She gave him a dirty look, her lips pouted..  
  
"Basically, this is a shared dream. We're all here together, experiencing each other's dreams." He gestured to the cartoonish scenery. "We stayed here because it's been the most harmless one so far."  
  
"Man, I haven't seen anything this weird since that time in the Army when we found those mushrooms." Logan said as the pony called Twilight approached him.  
  
"They're kinda cute, in a strange way." Kitty said. Kurt put his arm around her and helped her up. "You get used to strange-looking things after a." She was interrupted by a mechanical rumbling from the horizon.  
  
The daisies were crushed as the large conveyer-belt wheels of the tanks rolled through the valley. The ponies, usually calm and peaceful, began to neigh and buck in fear.  
  
"What is this?" Rogue asked as the large tanks came closer. Everyone ducked as the first shot clapped throughout the sky.  
  
"Who's dream is this?" Scott shouted over the chaos of fleeing ponies and chattering X-Men.  
  
Logan hopped up, pulling Jean with him. "It's my dream, and we better get the hell out of here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I now have all of the X-men under my control. Excellent, Mystique, excellent."  
  
Mystique looked up from her charges. A man stepped out of the shadow. "Magnus, I've done as you asked. What do you intend to do with them?" She fidgeted ever so slightly as she spoke.  
  
Magneto noted her nervous action with amusement. Did she really think he would spare him?  
  
"I intend to destroy the X-Men. Xavier is alone now- he is all I have to deal with before all obstacles are eliminated. And then, I shall rule the world." He suppressed a maniacal laugh.  
  
Mystique was shocked. "But what about my part? I want the boy."  
  
Magnus smiled cruelly. "And what would you do? Play Mommy to him? You are from two different worlds Mystique. Do you honestly think that the two of you can reach a compromise? Charles and I tried.and failed."  
  
"He's all I have." Mystique said simply.  
  
"You gave him up long ago. You threw him into a river, and returned to me. Me!" He began to pace the floor. "You would be dead, or part of a governmental experiment if it weren't for me. We are different Mystique, and we understand the threat that humanity poses to us." He turned to her. "The strong will flourish- the weak-willed must die. It is the way of life."  
  
He had been caught off guard by her attack. Mystique threw a kick to his jaw, the only part of his face exposed by his helmet. She ripped it off, and it clanged on the hardwood floor.  
  
"I should kill you." She snarled, holding the cool instrument to his neck. He tried to will it away, but it was made of.plastic. Yes, she had understood all along.  
  
"Do it. Without me, you have nothing. No direction, and certainly no son. Understand that you have nothing unless I will it." She lessened her grip, and he threw her to the floor.  
  
"You want your precious son? You may have him. Conditioned."  
  
Mystique gasped.  
  
"Yes, he'll have no memories, no experiences. He will be a tabula rosa. It is the only way." He placed his helmet back on his head. "Come. We have a meeting with Charles to attend to."  
  
He strode out of the room. Mystique growled, and sheathed her weapon, along with a small black box. She then followed him, grudgingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is him. He's back."  
  
Beast stared at Professor Xavier. "He never died."  
  
The Professor pinched his brow with worry. "No, I knew before that he had survived. He was waiting for his chance- it was very well planned." Xavier hated himself for this. Magneto's plan was so simple, so thought out. He only wished that he would have the opportunity to learn for this mistake.  
  
"He'll be after you next. We have to prepare." Beast leaned over and whispered something into the intercom. He then went to the computer, and set in its program. DEFCOM 4.  
  
  
  
The Institute lay in ruins. Its defense system was in shambles as Magneto entered the main hall of the Westchester mansion. So simple Xavier. You honestly never thought it would come to this? Magneto thought as he destroyed part of the stairwell with a simple gesture of his right hand.  
  
Mystique followed closely as they walked towards the Infirmary. The door was blocked, but quite simple to pass through with Magneto's immense powers.  
  
The battle of minds was to begin yet again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Magneto." Xavier said calmly.  
  
"Let's dispense with the usual formalities Charles, it becomes quite tedious after a while." Magneto swept across the room, his cape flowing behind him.  
  
"I have won. I have defeated your X-Men, and now I have come to kill you." Magneto and Charles both ducked as Beast flew across the room into a wall. Mystique ran towards him, prepared to fight again. But instead, she withdrew a syringe, and slammed it into Beast's neck before he could grab her hand.  
  
Beast snarled, and jumped to his feet. The triple dose of sedative proved to be too much even for him, and he swayed before he fell hard on his hindquarters. "Professor.I'm sor." His eyes closed, and his chin fell to his chest.  
  
"Mystique!" Xavier said sharply. "How could you do this? They are children- don't you understand what he intends to do?"  
  
Mystique nodded. "Through him, we mutants will take our rightful place as the superior beings in this world. My conscience is clear."  
  
"But he'll kill them. He'll kill your son. How can your conscience."  
  
"My son will remain alive." Mystique said. "It will be done."  
  
Magneto laughed as he roughly pulled Xavier from his wheelchair. Xavier hit the ground hard, and struggled vainly to sit up.  
  
Magneto chuckled at his efforts. "The boy will live, and be reconditioned. He will join us as the rightful rulers of this planet."  
  
Xavier blanched. "But.he'll be no more than a body- a shell of a person. Mystique, he will be your son in form only. All that he is.it will be destroyed. You can't possibly want that for him!"  
  
"Silence!" Magneto shouted. "It is now your time to die." Magneto raised his arms over his head, and random objects began to levitate. Scalpels flew from their drawers, scissors from the desks, trays from their cabinets.  
  
"Though this may not be the most satisfying way to watch you die, it will be the most efficient. I won't have you slip away due to your dumb luck again Charles. You are like vermin- you come back, build your ranks, as pose just a large of a threat as you did before. But no more." The metal flew towards Xavier's prone form, ghostly assassins to tear away his flesh, his very being.  
  
There was a loud clatter as the metal instruments fell to the floor, less than a foot from Xavier. Magneto joined them on the floor, and large syringe jutting from his Adam's Apple.  
  
Mystique stood over Magneto's sleeping form. "The next time we meet Xavier, one of us will die. And I don't intend on dying anytime soon." Her form began to shift into that of a bird. Her ghostly voice filled the room as she flew over Kurt's body.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
  
  
The young blonde man stepped over the rubble from the previous fight. In the room, he recognized Jean Grey, Evan, Kitty, and the adults known as Ororo and Logan strapped down to tables. Floating in a vat of pale solution was a young man, not much older than his brother.  
  
Alex Summers ripped the thick black tubes from the glass, and liquid began to pour onto the ground. He placed his hand against the glass, concentrated, and then stood back as the glass shattered. Knocking away the remaining glass in the frame, he pulled the man out. He was thin, with dark hair plastered across his forehead.  
  
"Dude, I hope this works." He said to himself, as he placed his glowing hands on either side of the dark haired man's head.  
  
  
  
The X-Men were fighting Magneto again. In this world of dreams, Magneto's superior mental capabilities made the match rather one-sided, even though it was many pitted against his one.  
  
He was far more adapted to the mental battleground than the young X-Men, and both Storm and Wolverine were weakening.  
  
"Scott!" Jean screamed as a Magneto appeared from nowhere, and grasped the boy by his neck. Rogue ran up from behind him, and grabbed him from behind, gloves off, trying to find bare skin.  
  
"You foolish child!" Magneto roared as he threw her off. She landed in a heap on top of Wolverine, who was preparing to attack Magneto while he was distracted.  
  
Storm's cold rain soaked all of them as she vainly tried to slow Magneto down. The winds whipped around them, and Kitty began to lose her footing.  
  
Something firm wrapped around her waist, and she looked down to see Nightcrawler's forked tail holding her down.  
  
"Thanks Kurt!" She shouted over the wind.  
  
Storm was stirring up a hurricane, and the others split up as they tried to find something to hold onto. They were cold, shivering as the winds continued to rise.  
  
"Scott, we can't win!" Jean yelled as they held each other.  
  
He grimaced. "I know!" He shouted over the commotion. "Jean, I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
And then everything stopped. 


	5. Christmas At The Institute

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue woke up first with a start.  
  
"Twilight!" She cried out. She covered her mouth with embarrassment. Xavier and a wobbly Beast were sitting next to her.  
  
"Rogue, you're awake. How do you feel?" Xavier piloted his wheelchair closer to her bed.  
  
"Gawd, like I nevah want to sleep again!" She sighed, "It was so strange."  
  
Scott moaned as he regained consciousness. A grunting to his far left signaled that Wolverine was coming around as well.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Scott asked as he struggled to sit. Two hands pushed him back gently.  
  
"Easy there dude. Everything's fine, 'cause I'm awesome!"  
  
Scott's eyes widened behind his glasses. "Alex?"  
  
"Yes, Alex chose a most opportune time to visit, Scott." Xavier said. "Beast was able to contact him before Magneto could kill us. He got there just in time."  
  
"Magneto? So he wasn't part of the dream."  
  
"No Scott, I'm afraid he wasn't. We were holding him in a cell below, but it was ill-equipped to keep him there long. But he is weak, and I believe that he is now short one very innovative ally." Xavier explained to the awakening X-Men what had happened- about Magneto and Mystique's plan to eliminate them all. "We must strive to be more careful than ever. I doubt that Magnus will fail if he ever gets this close again."  
  
"Ja, I'm just glad you're okay Professor X." Kurt said. He patted his stomach. "Mein Gott, I'm starving! It feels like I haven't eaten in days!"  
  
"Day Kurt, just about a day. But if you're feeling up to it."  
  
Kurt cut him off with a BAMF, most likely in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"And the boy?" Logan asked. "There was a boy, floating in a vat. What happened to him?"  
  
"That blue lady, the one called Mystique came after him. She said she wouldn't hurt me, as long as I let her take him. Everyone was still asleep, so I let her. I felt bad and all, but what could I do?" Alex looked down at the floor.  
  
"Alex, you did the best you could. Cerebro is familiar with his brain pattern now. If he uses his powers again, we'll know." Xavier smiled. "But until then, I think we all deserve some time off to enjoy the holiday."  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas Day quickly approached. Alex had stayed for a few days to visit, and then continued on to be with his adoptive parents. Construction was more than halfway completed on the damage to the house, though the main stairs were still uncompleted. Evan and Kurt especially enjoyed the use of the elevator, usually reserved for the Professor. Their new game was to jump up and down while the car moved until someone got sick.  
  
Everyone did well on Christmas Day. The living room was filled with boxes, and later scattered with wrapping paper as everyone, even Kurt, got up early to unwrap their gifts.  
  
Later, as most of the group sat and made fun of the 50th rerun that December of "It's a Wonderful Life", Kitty prepared to leave. She had promised Lance that she would stop by.  
  
The Brotherhood's house was brightly decorated with tinsel and lights. Kitty was surprised to find that they even had a tree, though her surprise faded when Toad announced that he had stolen it.  
  
"Decorations and all?" She asked.  
  
"Yo, don't be getting' all preachy on us Kitty Cat." He snapped before leaping into the next room.  
  
Kitty seated herself on the counter as she ate from her plate. Lance stood next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I came a bit early. Like, everyone at the Institute is eating at the same time as you guys are." She explained as she bit into a deviled egg.  
  
"I'm surprised they let you come." Tabitha snapped. "Unless they don't care."  
  
Lance bared his teeth. "Enough Tabitha. Why don't you go somewhere else and moon over Pietro. We all know ya want him."  
  
"Fuck off Lance. It's not like she'd do anything if ya got her alone anyway." Tabitha smirked. "Have fun Kitty."  
  
Kitty and Lance watched her as she walked out, slamming the door behind her. "So.uh, the place looks nice." Kitty said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, Pietro gets on these kicks where he's so bored that he just goes and cleans everything in sight."  
  
"Works for me!" Kitty grinned. "Thanks for asking me over- it's really sweet."  
  
Lance leaned closer to her. "Is it?" He asked suggestively, his hand on her thigh.  
  
Kitty hopped off the counter, disgusted. "God Lance, is that like, all you think about? I gotta go."  
  
She walked out, Lance following her. "Kitty- wait!"  
  
Pietro laughed. "You really ran her up a tree this time Lance."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty was just coming in when she was startled by a voice.  
  
"Kitty! Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
She looked up and saw Kurt hanging from a light by his tail.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Kurt teleported to her side. "I bet you're vondering vhy there vasn't anything for you under the tree from me."  
  
"Yeah, I was. I'm kinda like, worried about what you have planned." She shifted slightly, chilled from the air coming off of the large picture window in front of them.  
  
"I liked CDs by the vay." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, those imports were like, hard to find! Who'd of thought Beatles stuff would be hard to get."  
  
"Vhat can I say? Everyone loves the Beatles!"  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
Kurt's expression changed from excitement to apprehensiveness. "Vell, I vanted to give you this." He pressed something into the palm of her hand. Kitty looked down, and saw a small sapphire pendant in her hand.  
  
"Kurt." She began.  
  
He pressed his finger to his lips. "Shhh. My muzzer, vell, my adopted muzzer told me to give it to someone I really cared about. You're my best friend Kitty. Everything I could ask for."  
  
Kitty lifted her arms and fastened it around her neck. "You know, Lance hit on me when I was there for dinner."  
  
Kurt was still, but his eyes were questioning.  
  
"I said no."  
  
Kurt pointed towards the window. "Look. It's snowing."  
  
Kitty moved closer to him as the two watched the first snowflakes of the year fall. She put her hand on his back, and didn't resist when she felt his tail wrap around her waist. Her head fell to his shoulder as the world before them turned to white.  
  
  
  
Rogue sat in her room, staring at her closet. Hanging from the door was a long, form-fitting dark blue dress. It was her Christmas gift from Kitty and Jean, the latter of whom insisted that "We need to get some color into your wardrobe!"  
  
She sighed and then removed it from the hanger. When she had it on, she was surprised to admit that she approved, even if the neckline was lower than what she usually wore. The velvet was soft against her skin, and the color was close to Kurt's own fur. Well, I guess it could be worse for him. She thought as she pulled on a pair of black satin gloves. She was just applying the last of her makeup when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"It's me."  
  
Scott was at the door, furiously rubbing Chapstick on his lips.  
  
"Oh, hi Scott. Come on in." Rogue closed the door behind him.  
  
"I, uh, wanted to talk to you." Scott said, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Okay, uh, just have a seat." She sat next to him on the comforter.  
  
"You look really.nice." Scott said approvingly.  
  
"Oh, and like Ah don't usually?"  
  
Scott blushed. "No, I didn't mean it that way.Rogue, I didn't come here to fight."  
  
"Then why did ya come here?"  
  
"I came to say I was sorry for acting like a dick when we were unconscious. I'm not sure what came over me."  
  
Rogue stared at him, wondering briefly what his eyes looked like behind the red glasses. "It's okay. Ah guess we were all under a lotta strain."  
  
Scott started to apply more Chapstick. "There's something I wanted to give you. It's not much, but, well, don't get angry with me."  
  
"What do ya mean?" She asked.  
  
Scott reached into his pocket, and pulled out his spare pair of glasses. "Close your eyes." He said.  
  
"Why?" She asked as he placed them on her face.  
  
He leaned forward, and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Rogue's eyes flew open, and then closed again as she enjoyed the feel of him. His arms wrapped around her, and she didn't resist.  
  
The petroleum in the Chapstick formed a tenuous barrier between them, just enough to slow her energy-draining powers. He broke off the kiss, far too soon for her, when the tell-tale tingling began in both of their lips.  
  
They stared at each other. "Gawd Scott, I don't know what to say." She trailed off, her head swimming with emotions. Joy at the touch of another human, excitement at the fact that it was Scott touching her.  
  
"Thank you would be great." Scott was nervous, but pleased that she didn't smack him for being so forward.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Thank you Scott. Thank you so much"  
  
He took her gloved hand. "Let's go down for dinner."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ta da! My first completed fanfic, just for you since there is a bit of a deadline. (Being that Christmas is only once a year.)  
  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Happy Holidays,  
  
Cyn 


End file.
